


3 Silver Feathers

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU : Angel's have a very unique way of finding their one true mate... Castiel finds his in the last place he'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

 

There are two main things you need to know about angel’s… one, they mate for life… two, they have a unique way of telling who their one true mate is.

The feathers of angel’s wings are all one colour except for three of them.

Those three indicate an Angel’s mate, the first falls out when they meet for the first time and those are exchanged.

The second falls out when the Angel accepts the other completely as mate and is again exchanged.

The third feather can only be pulled out by the one true mate during the first claiming sex between the pair and is kept. 

 

Castiel’s wings are a very shiny midnight black with three silver feathers.

He is starting to worry that he won’t find his true mate… most of the other Angel’s his age have found theirs and he feels more alone than ever as he watches them court and claim each other.

He sighs deeply and goes to see his older brother Gabriel. 

“Hey Cassie… how are you ?” asks Gabriel when he see’s his brother approach.

“Quite sad Gabriel” replies Castiel as he sits down next to his brother. 

“Why ?” asks the Archangel. 

“I don’t think I have a true mate” mutters Castiel. 

“Pffft… Cassie really… we ALL have a true mate, it’s just taking you awhile to find them. Stop stressing so hard and take a break… go visit Earth for a few days, watch the humans and come back relaxed and I bet you find your mate in no time” says Gabriel. 

The younger angel frowns a bit but starts to nod “Yes I do find watching the humans relaxing… thank you Gabriel I will do that”. 

Gabriel grins at him “No problem Cassie… that’s what big brothers are for… giving great advice”.

Castiel grins back and chuckles a little. 

Gabriel nudges him lightly “Trust me Castiel… we all have a true mate and we all find them”.

Castiel nods and takes a deep breath “Thank you Gabe… I feel better already”. 

“Good now go relax and I’ll see you in few days” smiles Gabriel. 

The younger angel nods and gets up “I will… see you soon” before he takes off and heads for Earth. 

The archangel shakes his head a little and wonders why it is taking his little brother so long to find his mate, wonders what their father has planned for the sweet young angel he’s so fond of. 

 

Castiel wanders around the Earth watching humans go about their lives for two days when he feels a very strong disturbance in the ether so he concentrates and finds the source of it then flies there. 

He finds a particularly powerful witch fighting with two young hunters.

This only surprises him a little, after all Father created hunters for this very purpose… they are the human back up of his warrior angel’s.

Slightly enhanced humans who hunt evil beings… about a hundred human blood lines are devoted to producing entire families of hunters. 

Castiel can sense both humans even though he can only see one of them, a rather tall young man with dark brown hair who is currently pinned to the wall a foot off the ground by the witches power. 

That’s when Castiel smells it and his head snaps around as a voice yells “Let him go you ugly bitch !”. 

Three shots are fired rapidly and the witch jerks backwards further into view… the angel raises his hand to smite the vile being but the second hunter enters his field of vision and he gasps instead… frozen in place. 

 

A silver feather falls silently to the ground behind the angel. 

 

The hunter fires three more shots at the witches head and blows half of it off.

He glances to his right and see’s a guy standing there staring at him… he aims his second gun at the guy and keeps the other on the witch.

“Who the fuck are you ?” growls Dean at the new arrival “Her familiar ?”.

“Uh… n.. no” stutters Castiel “I’m an…an angel”.

Dean snorts “Yeah aren’t we all” he snipes sarcastically “Get lost buddy this is hunter business”. 

“Yes I see that and I mean I really am an angel” replies Castiel “Watch…” as he raises his hand at the witch who is slowly reforming her head. 

Bright white light pours from the guys hand and slams into the witch… it pours into her and she screams as the light seems to fill her up til she explodes in a flash of light.

Dean closes his eyes and turns his head quickly… Sam slumps to the floor with a dull thud. 

Dean looks back “Fuck… me… whoa dude that was awesome” the hunter lowers his guns and calls out “Sammy ?”. 

“Yeah Dean… I’m good” coughs Sam. 

The hunter puts his guns away and goes to help his brother up off the floor. 

Castiel takes a few hesitant steps forward as he asks “Are you both alright ?”. 

Sam nods “Yeah mostly… a few bruises and scrapes but that’s all in days work… thanks for the help, I’m Sam by the way and this is Dean”.

“Samuel and Dean Winchester… it is a pleasure to meet you both, I am Castiel” replies the angel. 

Dean frowns “How do you know our last name ?”.

Sam rolls his eyes “Forgive him… he can be a little slow… Dean he’s an angel, he probably knows everything about us”. 

“Oh… right… yeah” mutters Dean. 

“Actually I only accessed your bloodline… or should I say lines in your cases… I know your last name and your ages but that is all… I did not want to pry” replies Castiel with a small dip of his head.

Sam smiles happily… very excited at meeting an actual angel. 

He nudges Dean with his elbow “See… told you they were real” he grins. 

Dean groans “Yeah ok… so you did”. 

The angel tilts his head a little and looks at Dean “You fight demons but doubted the existence of angel’s ?” he asks. 

The older hunter shrugs “Never seen one… ganked plenty of demons though”. 

Castiel nods at the simple logic “I see”.

“So uh… if you don’t mind me asking… what’s an angel doing here anyway ?” says Sam.

“Oh I was observing humanity when I felt that vile being using it’s power… I came to stop it” replies the angel. 

 

“You felt it ?” asks Sam.

Castiel nods “Yes… that is how we hunt such beings”. 

Sam grins “Cool… so hunters aren’t the only ones getting rid of them… good”.

Castiel smiles “Hunters are our back up… Father made the bloodlines a little special so we would have help”. 

Sam’s eyes go very wide as he asks “Really ?”.

The angel nods. 

“How cool is that Dean ?” grins Sam. 

“Huh ?” asks the older hunter, who hadn’t heard a word they’d said since the angel smiled. 

 

Dean knows he’s staring but figures hey angel… being he’s never seen so it’s not creepy.

Even though he’s staring at the pale lips, dark tussled hair and those eyes… so blue Dean is sure God created the shade just for this very angel only. 

Then Sam is saying his name.

“Huh ?” he asks as he drags his eyes from the angel.

The younger hunter rolls his eyes “That’s cool isn’t it ?”.

Still having no idea what had been said Dean decided just to nod and agree… if Sammy thought it was cool, it probably was.

“Uh yeah… really cool” Dean nods and smiles at Sam as if he has a clue. 

“So you’re a hunter too ?” Sam asks.

The angel shakes his head “A warrior of God and no… not all angel’s are”. 

‘A voice like that shouldn’t come from an angel… it’s way too sexy’ thinks Dean ‘Oh fuck… I’m so going to hell’. 

The older hunter coughs and shifts and turns to his brother “We should clear out of here Sammy… in case anyone heard me shooting that bitch”. 

The younger nods “Yeah… good point, uh thanks again Castiel… we’re lucky you showed up”. 

“Happy to help hunters” smiles the angel. 

Dean almost groans but manages to grab Sam’s arm and start pushing him to the nearest door as he says over his shoulder “Thanks for save Cas… see ya around”. 

The older hunter shortens his name and the angel’s breath catches slightly before he can say “Any time Dean… yes you may”. 

Dean grins at him and his heart skips a beat… then the hunters are gone.

Castiel takes a deep breath and shakes his head a little.

He turns… wondering what that strange reaction to the older Winchester had been… then he see’s it… a silver feather on the ground and his eyes go very wide as he gasps “NO !”. 


	2. Two

Chapter Two.

 

Castiel stares at the feather… at first he thinks he’s seeing things as this just could not be.

There were no other angel’s here… no reason for it to have fallen out.

He had met two hunters not another angel.

Castiel blinks and it is still lying there, he swallows hard and steps forward, leans down and picks it up.

It is real, it is one of his sliver feathers and that is when is the young angel panic’s and calls for his older brother.

“Gabriel !” he cries out in fear. 

Moments later he hears wings and the Archangel is at his side.

“Cassie… what’s wrong ?” he asks. 

Castiel holds up the feather “It fell out”. 

Gabriel smiles “That’s great” he looks around but does not sense any other angel’s “But uh where’s your mate ?”.

Castiel shakes his head “It should not have come out… I was assisting two hunters… no other angel was here Gabriel… why did it fall ?”.

The Archangel looks stunned but finally says “Your sure you were the only angel here ?”.

Castiel nods “Yes I am”.

Gabriel shakes his head as he has no idea why the feather would have fallen out with no other angel around unless… 

‘No, he wouldn’t… would he ?’ thinks Gabriel. 

“You said two hunters… did you react oddly to either ?” asks Gabriel to test his theory. 

Castiel blushes and plays with the feather in his hand “I uh did yes… the older one, Dean” admits Castiel. 

“Show me what happened Cassie” says Gabriel. 

Castiel nods and places two fingers on his brothers forehead and shows him the event. 

When the younger angel removes his fingers the Archangel smiles and nods then turns around and searches the ground over where the witch had died.

“Uh huh” he exclaims as he leans down to pick something up. 

Gabriel comes back to Castiel and holds up a single silver hair.

“You found your mate Cassie… this is yours and you have to go give your feather to this Dean” says Gabriel. 

Castiel looks horrified “But he’s human… I can’t be mated to a human… the witch must have done something Gabriel”.

The Archangel shakes his head “She was too busy trying to heal after your mate shot her Cassie… and from what I saw your feather fell when you laid eyes on him… I don’t know why Father has paired you with a human Cassie but there must be a good reason”.

Castiel sighs deeply and looks down at the feather in his hand… he had wanted so badly to find his mate… to feel the love his brothers and sisters feel.

Perhaps that is why their Father had done this to him… he had been selfish. 

“Should I come with you and explain this to him ?” asks Gabriel. 

Castiel shakes his head.

“It won’t matter Gabe… he won’t want me” mumbles Castiel. 

“And why wouldn’t he ? Your very attractive Cassie and one of our best warriors… why wouldn’t he want you ?” Gabriel replies with a frown. 

“He’s male…” Castiel shrugs.

The Archangel rolled his eyes.

“Not all humans care about gender Cassie… besides you know you have to at least tell him… this is his hair and if Father has made him compatible with an angel he will start to get ill without you and you know it… you both will” Gabriel says.

Castiel looks so sad Gabriel just has to put his arm around his little bother and hug him.

“I know… please come with me… I don’t think I can do this on my own” replies Castiel. 

Gabriel nods “Of course I will… here give me that… I’ll hold both until we have told your hunter what’s happening then the two of you can exchange them properly” he says as he holds out his hand.

The younger angel gives him the silver feather and he puts it and the hair in his pocket.

“Lets do this” he smiles as he squeezes Castiel a little.

Castiel smiles back it is half hearted and Gabriel can see the fear and sadness in his eyes. 

 

Sam sits at the small table in their room, laptop open looking for their next hunt while Dean lays on his bed watching Dr Sexy when they hear a sound like rustling wings and suddenly two men stand in the room with them.

Both hunters immediately go for guns but Dean stops when he see’s one of them is the seriously hot angel from the witch hunt. 

“Relax Sammy… it’s Cas” says the older hunter as he puts his gun back under his pillow.

“Hey Cas… what’s up ?” asks Dean with a smile.

‘Oh he so has nothing to worry about… that boy wants him already’ thinks Gabriel as he grins. 

Castiel smiles back and blushes a little.

“So these are the Winchester’s ? Mixing the bloodlines works well I see… right then boys I’m the Archangel Gabriel and I need to talk to Dean about something big” says Gabriel. 

“Archangel ?” gasps Sam “Wow”.

Gabriel grins at him and winks. 

“Me… uh what did I do ?” asks Dean with a frown. 

Gabriel grins more “Nothing… yet. Can we go outside for a moment ?”. 

Dean sighs and nods as he gets up off the bed “Yeah sure”. 

Castiel gives Gabriel a look that says be gentle and the Archangel nods slightly and walks to the door knowing Dean would follow him. 

Once the older two are outside Sam asks “Any idea what that’s about ?”.

Castiel nods.

“Yes… but I would rather they talk before I say anything” replies Castiel. 

Sam frowns “Oh ok”. 

“Sorry Sam” says Castiel.

Sam shrugs “It’s cool… as long as it’s nothing bad”.

“I hope not” says Castiel with a sigh. 

 

“Dean what do you know about angel’s ?” Gabriel asks when they are outside. 

The hunter shrugs “Nothing… til an hour ago I didn’t even think you were real”.

Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Right well there are two main things you need to know about angel’s… one, we mate for life… two, we have a unique way of telling who our one true mate is. Our wings are all one colour except for three of the feathers. Those three indicate an angel’s mate, the first falls out when they meet for the first time and those are exchanged. The second falls out when the angel accepts the other completely as mate and is again exchanged. The third feather can only be pulled out by the one true mate during the first claiming sex between the pair and is kept” says Gabriel. 

Dean’s eyes go very wide “Uh… why the hell would I need to know that ?”.

“Because Castiel lost his first feather when the two of you met and you…” the Archangel reaches into his pocket “Lost this” he holds up a single silver hair.

The hunter stares at the short silver hair and reaches for his head unconsciously. 

“Castiel is worried you won’t want him… that his gender will be an issue for you… I am very fond of my little brother, Dean as I’m sure you can understand… I’d hate to see him get hurt” says Gabriel. 

Dean is just staring… stunned.

Gabriel snaps his fingers in front of the humans face. 

Dean starts and looks up at the Archangel… his eyes had been glued to the hair. 

“Well ?” asks Gabriel.

“Uh… um… fuck… your serious ?” stutters the hunter.

“Yes… I am” replies Gabriel. 

Dean smiles slowly.

“Well at least I’m not going to hell” he replies. 

Gabriel frowns. 

“What ?” he asks.

The hunter grins then.

“I was having some pretty impure thoughts about Cas…” Dean admits. 

Gabriel laughs.

“Oh… right ok. Well no your not going to hell for that… apparently Father wants you having those about Cassie” grins Gabriel. 

“So… mated for life huh ?” asks Dean. 

The Archangel nods.

The hunter smiles. 


	3. Three

Chapter Three.

 

Dean’s mind is whirling, he was sure he’d be punished for the dirty thoughts he’d been having about Cas.

He is an angel after all and aren’t they supposed to be pure holy beings… 

And yet here is the Archangel Gabriel telling him he’s been mated to said angel.

That he’s not going to hell for lusting after an angel. 

The hunters mind suddenly jumps to another thought… something Gabriel had just told him.

“So how do I do this properly… the exchange thing ?” he asks.

Gabriel grins happily, so relieved that this hunter wants his little brother.

It would have hurt too much to watch Castiel fall ill and die… pining for a mate who had rejected him.

He hands Dean the hair. 

“You give that to Cassie and tell him you see him” he adds. 

Dean frowns “Of course I see him… he’s not invisible or anything”. 

“Duh… it’s more of an acknowledgement that you know he’s your mate” replies the Archangel. 

“Oh… ok” nods Dean.

“Well don’t just stand here… do it” urges Gabriel. 

Dean nods more, looks down at the hair and turns to go back inside.

Gabriel vanishes and reappears next to Castiel, he takes the feather out his pocket and slips it into the younger angel’s hand just as Dean walks back in. 

Castiel glances at him with wide eyes and Gabriel just grins then moves away to sit on one of the beds. 

 

The hunter walks up to Castiel… stops and looks into his eyes, he smiles softly.

Castiel smiles back.

Dean raises his hand as he says “Uh this is for you… I see you Cas” he glances at Gabriel who smiles and nods. 

Castiel takes the hair with slightly trembling fingers.

“Thank you Dean… this is for you… I see you too” he says as he hands his mate his feather. 

Dean grins and takes the feather… he runs his fingers over it and gasps “It’s so soft”.

Castiel blushes. 

Meanwhile Sam sits watching this with his ‘what the hell is going on’ bitch face firmly in place. 

Gabriel grins and claps softly. 

Castiel blushes more but steps closer to Dean. 

The Archangel stands and snaps his fingers, a long thin box appears in his hand and he gives it to Dean. 

“For the feathers… my way of saying congratulations” he says as Dean takes it. 

“Thanks Gabriel” Dean replies as he opens it and very carefully places the feather inside. 

“Ok what the fuck is going on here… you make it sound like they just got married or something” snaps Sam.

“Close enough to it… I’ll let Dean explain, my mate is calling me. So happy for you Cassie… have fun” grins Gabriel as he winks at his little brother. 

Castiel blushes more.

“Thank you Gabriel… I will” replies Castiel softly. 

Sam blinks and Gabriel is gone. 

“Dean ?” asks Sam. 

“Angel’s mate for life… I’ve been paired with Cas” says Dean, not looking at his brother, his eyes glued to the sexy angel in front of him. 

“You what ?” asks Sam.

“My Father has chosen your brother as my mate” adds Castiel as he looks to Sam “He can choose to accept me or not…”.

“So he can just say no ?” asks Sam.

“Sammy !” growls Dean with a frown as he gives Sam his shut the fuck up look. 

Sam raises his hands in front of him “I was just asking…”.

“Well don’t” snaps Dean.

“Yes he can say no if he wants too” says Castiel anyway. 

Dean puts the box on his bed and reaches for the angel’s hand.

“Not gonna happen Cas… I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met… so no is not an option here ok” says Dean. 

Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand lightly and nods. 

The hunter squeezes back.

“Sam will just have to get used to you being around is all… um you are staying aren’t you ?” says Dean. 

Castiel grins and nods “Yes if you want me too I will stay”. 

“I want you too… we have to get to know each other after all” says Dean with a smile.

Sam groans.

“I am so getting my own room” he mutters. 

“Yeah Sammy good idea… you go do that and we’ll talk about where we go next over breakfast ok” replies Dean. 

Sam sighs and nods.

“Yeah ok Dean. Uh see you later Castiel” says the younger hunter as he gets up and gathers his things. 

“Yes Sam… see you in the morning” smiles Castiel. 

 

Once Sam is gone Dean turns to his angel with a smile. 

He notices that one of Cas’s hands is clenched tight and frowns.

“What’s wrong Cas ?” he asks. 

The angel tilts his head a little and Dean grins at how cute that is as he points to the hand.

When Castiel realises what Dean means he smiles and replies “Nothing is wrong… I just haven’t decided where to keep your hair yet so I am hanging onto it”. 

The hunter nods “Oh… ok… uh maybe a locket or something”. 

His angel smiles brightly and Dean doesn’t bother to stifle the soft moan that leaves him.

“I could put it in a crystal… and wear it” says Castiel. 

“What actually in the stone ?” Dean asks. 

“Yes” nods Castiel. 

Dean grins “I like that idea Cas… something clear maybe so you can see the hair inside it”. 

“Hairs… I will put all three in it” corrects his angel. 

Dean nods “Cool and I’ll put all three of your feathers in that box Gabriel gave me”.

Castiel grins happily as he says “I think I have to kiss you now Dean”. 

The hunter moves closer and grins more “Yeah I think you do”. 

Castiel closes the distance and leans in to kiss his mate for the first time… he can barely keep his wings still he’s so excited… so happy. 

Dean leans in and kisses his angel softly, slowly… enjoying the feel of Cas’s lips, of how soft they are. 

He slips an arm around Cas as they kiss. 


	4. Four

Chapter Four.

 

Castiel cups the back of his mate’s head as they kiss, pressing closer to Dean, his wings shivering. 

The hunter breaks the kiss and looks around with a frown “What is that sound ? Did more angel’s just arrive ?” he asks.

Castiel blushes brightly.

“N no… it was just my wings… sorry” mumbles Castiel. 

Dean raises an eyebrow “Your wings ? Um why are you sorry Cas ?”.

The angel nods “That I can’t even keep my own wings still” he looks down. 

Dean sighs and shakes his head a little “Don’t be sorry about that… um why can’t you ?”.

Castiel blushes even more and Dean grins at how damn cute he is.

“I’m too happy… too excited” Cas half whispers.

The hunter grins more.

“That’s a good thing… Cas, if I had wings they’d be making the same sound”. 

Castiel looks up at his mate then… see’s truth in the hunter’s eyes and smiles.

“You really don’t mind being mated to me ?” he asks. 

“Not at all… I will so have to thank your father some time Cas. I was having some pretty dirty thoughts about you Angel… had me thinking I’d be going to hell” says Dean.

Castiel gaped at him “You were ?”.

Dean nods “Yeah I was… couldn’t get you out of my head”.

The angel’s turn to grin as he asks “How dirty were these thoughts ?”.

“Can you read my mind ?” asks Dean.

Castiel nods “Yes I can… but not without your permission”.

“Then go ahead and look for yourself Cas” grins Dean. 

The angel concentrates and looks into his hunters mind… he finds the thoughts Dean had been having about him and gasps.

“Dean !”.

The hunter chuckles.

“Like I said… dirty enough I thought I was going to end up in hell for them” he replies.

“Do you often have such graphic thoughts about those you’ve just met ?” asks Castiel.

“That graphic… no, not usually” Dean rubs the back of his neck. 

“Oh how graphic ?” Castiel asks.

“Uh not very I guess… if I meet someone I think is hot, I’ll think about what they’d look like naked” he shrugs “Maybe even what they’d look like moaning for me but never too graphic… just basic stuff” says Dean. 

The angel smiles softly at him and his heart skips a beat.

“Yet I warrant very graphic thoughts ?” Cas asks. 

Dean nods “Oh yeah”.

 

“So do angel’s eat ?’ asks Dean.

“We don’t need too but we do enjoy the taste of some human foods… Gabriel for example loves anything sweet” replies Castiel.

“Oh ok… uh what about you, do you have a favourite ?” asks Dean.

“I like cheese burgers” the angel says.

Dean moans softly “Extra bacon”.

Castiel nods rapidly “Oh yes… can’t forget the bacon”.

“Well then I think bacon cheese burgers are in order to celebrate us being paired up… what do you say Angel… have dinner with me ?” says Dean. 

Castiel grins “Yes Dean… I would like that very much”.

The hunter kisses his angel’s lips quickly then grins “Great just let me grab my jacket and we’ll go” he says. 

Castiel lets go of Dean and his mate moves over to the chair his jacket is hanging on.

Dean picks it up and shrugs into it as he asks “So uh what does fully accept as mate mean ?”.

“Oh… it’s one thing to know who your mate is… then you must get to know them better, accept the being they are and feel comfortable with them being your mate” replies Castiel. 

Dean nods “That’s what we’re doing now right… getting to know each other, seeing if we’ll accept the other ?”.

The angel nods “Yes we are”. 

“Cool… one thing you should know about me, Cas… I’m not really one for chick flick moments” says Dean as he opens the door for his mate.

Castiel smiles softly “I’ll keep that in mind Dean”.

The hunter smiles and slips an arm around the angel as he points up the road “That diner up there does a great burger… that ok with you ?”.

“Yes Dean it is” replies Castiel as he puts an arm around his hunters waist. 

The diner is less than a ten minute walk and they soon find themselves sitting next to each other waiting for their food, neither very sure of what to say. 

Castiel takes a deep breath “I was starting think I wouldn’t find my mate…” he admits softly. 

“Um… why ?” asks Dean.

“Most of the angel’s my age already have… I had not reacted to any of them and was starting to worry that I never would… now I know why I didn’t…” replies Castiel.

Dean grins “Cause your mine”.

Castiel nods happily, loving the way his mate laid claim to him automatically. 

“Yes yours” he nods.

“Lucky me” grins Dean.

His mate blushes again and he grins more, knowing in his heart that he has already fallen for the blue eyed angel that he will accept Cas completely.


	5. Five

Chapter Five.

 

Castiel couldn’t believe he’d been so worried, so scared that his hunter would reject him.

It was now very obvious that Dean had no problem with him being male and Castiel couldn’t be happier.

He had the strongest urge to be as close to Dean as he could so the fact that his mate had slid into the booth next him rather than have the opposite bench to himself made the angel even happier.

As it seemed Dean was feeling it too.

His leg was pressed against his mate’s and as they waited for the food Dean’s hand came to rest just above his knee. 

The angel smiled and asked his mate “So other than bacon cheese burgers what else do you like ?”. 

“Pie… love me some pie, any kind I’m not biased” grins Dean.

“I’ll have to remember that then” says Castiel.

He can’t help but love the grin his mate gets then. 

“What about you ? Any other foods you really like ?” asks Dean.

“Anything caramel” replies the angel. 

“Ah… so caramel milkshakes with dinner will be a regular thing then ?” grins the hunter. 

Castiel nods and grins “If you don’t mind”.

“Of course I don’t” smiles Dean. 

 

They eat and talk about the things they like and don’t like so by the time they are walking back to the motel Castiel knows that the most important things to Dean are his brother, his car and hunting.

The angel loves this about his mate as he values similar things… well maybe not the car thing but everything else. 

“So how long do angels usually take to get to know each other ?” asks Dean as they walk. 

“It varies… if you don’t know the angel at all it can take weeks. If you have known each other awhile it takes less time” replies Castiel. 

“So you don’t all know each other ?” asks Dean.

Castiel chuckles “Do you know every other human ? Heaven is a big place Dean… I have brothers and sisters I have never even met”.

The hunter nods “Yeah good point… so a huge family then ?”.

“Yes very” nods Castiel.

Dean grins “Great holidays will be chaos then”.

Castiel chuckles “Only if we invite Gabriel”.

His mate laughs and squeezes him a little.

The angel grins happily and shifts a bit closer to his mate as they walk. 

 

Once inside the motel room Dean finds himself getting a little shy which is unheard of for him.

He runs a hand through his hair and asks “So uh… what do you want to do now Cas ?”. 

His angel smiles at him “That depends on how quickly you want to get to know me…”.

Dean raises an eyebrow. 

His angel blushes.

“I meant we can sit here and talk as much as you like or I could simply show you the important parts of my life” adds Castiel. 

Dean grins.

“You can do that ? Cool… I mean you telling me is one thing but seeing it would be awesome” he says. 

Castiel grins happily and motions to the couch as he says “Let’s sit”.

Dean takes his angel’s hand and leads him to the couch, they sit and get comfortable.

“So how do we do this ?” asks Dean.

“Just relax” replies Castiel as he puts two fingers on his mate’s forehead.

The hunter gasps as he see’s a very young Cas playing with Gabriel… laughing and smiling happily. 

Dean grins.

“I see why you like Gabriel so much” he comments. 

Castiel grins and nods.

“Yes… he’s always been my favourite, he’s a lot of fun” says Castiel. 

Next he is seeing Castiel and two angel’s he doesn’t know being chastised by a dark haired older angel.

“Who’s yelling at you Cas ?” he asks.

“Oh that’s Michael… we had visited Earth before we were old enough… the red head is Anna and the blonde is Samandriel. We got in so much trouble” Castiel explains. 

“Michael… as in archangel ?” asks Dean.

“Yes… he’s not always so stern but we had broken the rules” supplies Castiel. 

His mate nods a little.

And so it went Castiel showing Dean important parts of his life… showing him the brothers and sisters that he was close to in the process. 

“That was so cool Cas… I wish I could show you things like that” says Dean when they had finished. 

His angel grins.

“You can… just think of the things you want to show me… I will read your memories” says Castiel. 

Dean grins “Awesome… let’s do it”.

Castiel grins and simply takes Dean’s hand.

He spends the next two hours reading Dean’s memories and knows the hunter very well by the time they are done. 

Knows that Sam is the only family he has left, that is why the boy is so important to him.

That his car was their fathers, a gift to Dean when he turned eighteen. 

The angel and the hunter shared the good times and the bad one’s.

Castiel losing family in wars with demons.

Dean losing family to different creatures and demons. 

They smile at each other.

“I think I covered everything” says Castiel.

“If not you can just tell me when you remember” smiles Dean.

His angel nods.

“Yes I can… so you still want me to stay ?” he says softly. 

Dean nods.

“Absolutely Cas… do angel’s sleep ? I was thinking we could cuddle up and get some sleep before Sam get’s up at the crack of dawn” he says.

Castiel nods.

“I like that idea very much but no angel’s don’t need sleep… I mean we can if we want too but we don’t actually need it”.

“Oh ok…” says Dean.

“You don’t have to accept me Dean… just because my Father paired us does not mean we have too ok. We have a choice” says Castiel softly. 

Dean frowns.

“Cas I want too ok… but I get it if you don’t want to be stuck with a human” says Dean.

The angel shakes his head.

“I am not stuck with a human… I have been paired with an amazing hunter. I want this too Dean” replies Castiel. 

Dean grins and leans forward to kiss his mate, as he does a single silver hair falls from his head and his angel catches it, looks up at him with joy in his eyes and closes the distance to kiss his mate. 

A silver feather falls from Castiel’s wings and lands on the couch behind him. 

The kiss is passionate yet gentle and only breaks because Dean needs to breathe. 

“Let’s get some sleep Angel” smiles Dean.

Castiel nods “Yes… you have a long drive tomorrow”. 

They get up, Dean stretches as Castiel moves over to the bed.

Dean looks down at the couch and grins more as he picks up the feather. 

“Hey Cas… you dropped something” he says as he holds up the silver feather. 

The angel turns and grins when he see’s what’s in his mate’s hand.

“No… that’s yours” he replies as he takes off his jacket and tie “Uh we dress as human’s do when we’re here… so is sleeping in boxers all right ?”.

Dean moves over to his bag and takes out the box Gabriel gave him to put Cas’s second feather in as he says “Baby you can sleep naked if you want… but expect me to look” he winks at Cas.

His angel chuckles and blushes a little before retorting “If I sleep naked you’ll never get any sleep”.

Dean’s turn to chuckle.

“Very true… but uh… listen Cas… we’ll get there when your ready, I won’t rush you on anything” replies Dean. 

“What if I am ready now ?” asks Castiel. 

Dean frowns at the thought “Then I guess Sammy gets to drive half the day”. 

The angel raises an eyebrow at that knowing how much Dean hates anyone else, even Sam driving his car. 

“Or I could use my power to wake you up fully before we have to leave… you would feel like you had slept all night” offers Castiel.

“Yeah ? You’d do that ?” says Dean.

His angel nods.

“Yes Dean I would… I know how much you hate anyone driving the impala”.

The hunter walks over to his angel and wraps his arms around him, kisses his lips quickly then says “Thank you Cas… not many people get why that car is so important to me… Sammy kind of does but he’s not a car guy” says Dean. 

Castiel nods and smiles softly at his mate.

“You don’t have to thank me for such things Dean… I am your mate, your happiness is important to me”. 

The hunter grins and presses closer to the half naked angel. 

“I want you to be happy too Cas… so anything you want just tell me yeah” says Dean. 

“More kisses” husks the angel as he rubs against his mate.

Dean chuckles.

“Keep doing that and you’ll get more than kisses Baby” he husks. 

Castiel grins and rubs more.

“Good” husks the angel as he wills the second of Dean’s hair’s into a crystal he is creating.


End file.
